The way it was meant to be
by Unicornklisses
Summary: SO this is my first fanfic so be gentle and leave helpful comments and stuffs. Alrighty so its based on klaine years later and Blaine proposing to Kurt. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT   Disclaimer: i don't own glee
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice cool mid November afternoon and Kurt had arrived at love park an hour after Blaine had sent him a text "meet me at love park in 1 hour"since then Kurt wondered why did he have to meet Blaine at love park, though he didn't mind Blaine always had something up his sleeve which made Kurt anxious.

"hey you" Kurt turn around to face Blaine. Yes Blaine was quiet the dapper person and always seemed well dressed and polished but today seem like he tried which you can always tell because being dapper just seemed like a natural Blaine-esq thing.

"why you look sharper than usual"

"well today is a special occasion"

"really and what special occasion would that be" "Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever, if that sounds familiar good because I told you that a good 11 years ago on march 15th the day we started dating and the day we shared our first kiss" Kurt giggled

"how can I forget, but how does that have to do with meeting you here"

"wait I'll get to that, than there's November 9th the day I met you walking around Dalton all confused, lost, and checking me out" Kurt let a loud out laugh

" I was not checking you out"

"OH yes you were its understandable I have an amazing ass and and I do pride myself on my flawless hair, anyways don't worry its not like I didn't" Blaine gave Kurt a seductive grin and Kurt chuckled

"Blaine"

"what!" Blaine paused and laughed he couldn't hold it before continuing "well alright than there's may 24th the day we said I love to each other and lets not forget November 8th 2011 the day we-"

"BLAINE" Kurt playfully nudged Blaine on the shoulder

"well those are all days I will never forget and today will also become one of those days because Kurt Hummel I have an very important question to ask" Blaine shot Kurt a shy smirk

"well ask away Blaine Anderson" Blaine slowly knelt on one one knee and took out a small black box with gold letters spelling out Tiffany's. Blaine open the box to show a white gold diamond ring with tiny engraved letters on the inside of the rings that read teenage dream. By the time Blaine began to talk Kurt was turning his natural rose red and his eyes began to turn glossy and puffy

"Kurt Hummel the day I met you yes I didn't think you'd be the one that I would madly fall in love with but I did know that you would in some way make a difference in my life and Ice realized that you changed my life in a way I never could have imagined so kurt I am asking on my knees to you today in witness of everyone here if you would marry me, blaine anderson because kurt I don't see my life any other way than to be with you" although there were a large crowd of people eyeing this moment to kurt and blaine it was only them two

"I - I dont know what to say" blaine stood up and held kurts hand

"you could start by saying yes" they giggled and looked each other in the eyes

"yes" "really" Kurt immediately nodded while tear poured down his eye. Blaine took the hand he was holding and slid the ring on Kurt's dainty finger and laughed "its beautiful"

"you're beautiful" Blaine lifted his hand to gently grabbed a hold of Kurt body and leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss that seemed like it lasted centuries and released and both opened their eyes which were looking at each other, Blaine saw two perfect blue eyes that seemed like galaxies and Kurt was looking back at two of the lightest hazel eyes than blurted out

"i love you" Blaine shyly looked down than back up and those big blue eyes

"i love you too" some people who had stopped to witness were in tears, or were just given a permanent smile, but whichever they all clapped and felt they should give the two some time alone so they began to disperse and go back to their everyday lives. Blaine decided to end the silent laughing them two were sharing and asked

"want to go get some coffee"

"of course only if you order for me this time" Blaine confidently smile

"trust me after 11 and something years of knowing you I'll never forget your order if that's what you're trying to get at" Blaine slid his hands down Kurt arm and held tight to his hand. As the two now fiances strolled out the park and to their favorite cafe Blaine thought about how his proposal worked out and how it didn't really go as planned but turned out how it was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 months since Blaine asked Kurt to marry him and it has been 2 months since Kurt told him he would.

About 2 hours ago Blaine told Kurt to meet him in 1 hour at their favorite cafe next central park. Only of course he hadn't arrived till about 10 minutes ago because he knew Kurt 1 hour meant 2 hour in Kurt time he's, used to it so it didn't bother him really. Especially now that Kurt is taking care of about everything with the wedding Blaine had minimum say but that was okay too he wanted Kurt to be happy more than he wanted more input to the wedding, now that he thinks about it he should have told he 3 hours ago.

Blaine chuckles at the thought of Kurt. Blaine considers himself the luckiest person ever to have encountered Kurt back in Dalton. He remembers the day he met Kurt as if were yesterday cause you can't forget meeting someone as special as Kurt... as cliche as that sounds.

"HEY BLAINE HEY" Blaine stopped and turned to see himself facing nick the warbler, one of his closest friends here at Dalton. "hey Blaine"

"Hey Nick, what's up"

"David said we're doing the number in about 15 minutes so be ready,we kinda need you"

"All right thanks for telling me nick"

"No problem see you there" Nick patted Blaine on the shoulder and proceed going where ever he was already headed.

Blaine had an good life here in Dalton. Everyone looked up to him, you wouldn't go a day without hearing about Blaine Anderson. He had great grades, he had confidence lead in the warblers, and he had a face you wouldn't mind looking at all day. But Blaine was getting bored of his life here in Dalton. He was getting bored everyday was the same but don't get him wrong he **loved** Dalton and all his friends here it was way better than the life he used to live. To think about it was more than infinity times better than the life he used to live.

By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs he checked his pocket watch. Hmm he should get going the warbler's performance is a few minutes and it seems as though everyone was on their way to see the number. "um hi" Blaine turns around to face a boy who he can't help to smile at "excuse me can I ask you a question I'm new here"

"My name's Blaine" he give out his hand, the boy with the lovely face responds and takes Blaine's hand and shakes it with a smile

"Kurt" Kurt looks around at everyone rushing towards somewhere "so what exactly is going on"

Blaine takes another glance around and lets out a small laugh

"The Warblers" He doesnt know why but he can't help but chuckling "every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senor commons tnds to shut the school down for a while" he winks

"So wait the glee club here is kind of cool" Kurt asks with a confused face as he watching everyone flooding down the hallway

"the warblers are like... rock stars" Blaine answers, rock stars yeah that pretty much sums them up. Kurt raises and an eyebrow. Blaine doesn't take it that at Kurt's old school the glee club was all that he also figures Kurt belonged to said glee club. But Blaine really had to get going but he could leave Kurt..

"Come on, I know a shortcut" He takes Kurt by the hand. Wow his hands are smooth... He smiles and proceeds to take Kurt and hurry down a empty hall way.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt sits down with a medium drip and a non fat mocha. Blaine shakes his head getting out of his memories focusing on the same boy he met at the Dalton stairs.

"Nothing" He smiles, stands up and kisses Kurt. "Hi"

"Hi, look sorry I'm kind of late. Its just me and Rachel were looking at venues and sui-"

"Its cool I got here not too long ago" they sit down and Blaine reaches for Kurt had across the table

"so how was your day" He laughs because he knew Kurt was dying to tell him. Kurt grows a big smile

"_Well _if you really want to know, me and Rachel..."

Blaine listens intently, he can listen forever if he had to.~


End file.
